in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/If IaLR Characters were Cuphead bosses
I just made a blog yesterday, but who cares? I've always wanted to do this! Cuphead is one of my favorite, yet most fury inducing, games I have played in quite some time, and I sat down and thought to myself- "If Cuphead tried to collect the contracts of the RP characters, what would the battles play out like? Well, lets see how my roster would fight, and feel free to share your own in the comments! A brawl is surely brewing. And begin! Jenny Before the battle: '''Jenny will paint a skull of Cuphead with her Inkbrush, and then point at Cuphead with a determined smile. '''Phase 1: '''Jenny will primarily run at Cuphead with her Inkbrush, hurting him if she runs into him, and then turns around when at the edge of the arena, swinging her brush to fling a glob of ink forward. Sometimes, Jenny will throw out a pair of Burst Bombs. Any Burst Bomb has a chance to be pink, which Cuphead can parry off of. '''Phase 2: '''Jenny's tentacles start to tingle, and she proceeds to jump up, and slams down with a Splashdown, causing a huge ink explosion. Jenny will use her Inkbrush and Burst Bomb attacks, and from time to time, she may surface in her ink, and reappear somewhere else. '''Phase 3: '''Jenny will start to fire an Inkstrike, but a miscalculation causes her to accidently get herself on top of it! She will ride it around the arena, in a somewhat random fashion. She will swing her Inkbrush from time to time, to help reach Cuphead. When Jenny is defeated, the Inkstrike will start to sputter and explode in a different color of ink than Jenny's blue, causing her to tumble to the ground, drenched in the ink. Death Screen Quotes '''Phase 1: ''"This is one stain you're never gonna wash off!"'' Phase 2: ''"I'm a big splash, but my opponents are such little drips!"'' Phase 3: ''"One Inkstrike, and you're out!"'' Galaximus Before the battle: '''Galaximus will lick her lips, and laugh at Cuphead's presence. '''Phase 1: '''Galaximus is at normal size, but she's not fooling around- she opens up by floating around, often shoots lighting from her hands- each bolt lands in a different location, and they leave patches of electricity behind for second, with is harmful to touch. Galaximus will sometimes land, and uses her tentacles like stilts, heighting herself while she uses Curling Bombs to attack- they slide forward, and bounce of the sides of the screen. They can explode at any time, but they do flash rapidly before they dentonate. '''Phase 2: '''Galaximus hits a growth spurt, and intiates a laser attack from the air- she fires it from the suction cup of one of her tentacles, and swivels it around- about half of the screen before it fizzles out. She can also do this from the center, firing from both lasers, which will swing around and eventually meet- Cuphead must move directly under her, and when the lasers are about meet, he must jump to avoid them. Galaximus can also call Octowashers for support- they move sideways across the lenght of the bottom, middle, or top of the screen, and can hurt Cuphead, but some are pink, and can be parried. '''Phase 3: '''Galaximus, furious, retreats to the background, and grows even more. She summons Octobombers to support her- they stick sround until defeated, and they throw Splat Bombs, which detonate in an area shortly after touching the ground. Galaximus herself uses her tentacles, swinging her left one upward, and her right one downward. She may also slam her fist down on the center of the battlefield. Galaximus's eyes will also glow, which send out slow moving, but slow moving blobs of ink at Cuphead. Any time one of her eyes glow pink, the resulting blob can be parried. When Galaximus is defeated, she will angrily pound the ground in defeat, while her tentacles will flail around. Death Screen Quotes '''Phase 1: ''"Foolish mortal- you're no god slayer!"'' Phase 2: ''"You're like a planet- I'm like a black hole. Get the picutre?"'' Phase 3: ''"Heroes like you are defiant, but lets see what happens when you combat a giant!"'' (W.I.P) Category:Blog posts